


Moving On

by genericfanatic



Series: Slayerz of Creeps [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Verbal child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: After years of upheaval, Steve's life seems to have finally settled. He and his mom are getting along again, he has a cute boyfriend, he's a creepslayer, and his grades are on the rise.It only takes one visitor from his past to throw everything for a loop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next chapter written, but I'm in the middle of.....5? projects at the moment? wait no, 6 technically. so uh. We'll see. 
> 
> Why do i do this to myself.

3 years ago

“Mom?” Steve asked, getting off his bus from middle school, “What’s going on?” He looked at the car and truck parked in front of his house, and he recognized his own bags packed with his own stuff being loaded into it. 

“Steve!” his mom said, checking her watch, “Oh goodness, is it 2:30 already?”

There were strange men loading boxes into the truck, and his mom’s car was packed to the brim. His dad’s car wasn’t there, though, given he was at work. “Are we...going somewhere?”

She sighed, “There’s...really no good way to talk about this,” she said, “Yes, hun, we’re heading out for California, to stay with your Aunt Chloe for a while, at least until I can get a job.”

“Now?” he said. Sure, it was the last day of school, but he was really expecting to chill for a while, just rest and play some video games now that he didn’t have to worry about homework.

Mrs. Palchuk nodded. “I know, I know how hard this is to spring it on you. But we gotta get a move on, I’ve got a hotel booked for the night already. It’s quite a big trip cross country, but we should be able to make it by the end of the week.”

“But…” Steve muttered, “But...all my friends….and what about summer camp?”

“I’ve already called in and canceled,” she said, “And you can still call your friends! Plus there’ll be all new friends out there.” She smiled hesitantly.

“I don’t want to move!” Steve said, lip wobbling. “Where’s dad?!” Dad wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t make Steve move all of a sudden. 

Mrs. Palchuk flinched. “Dad….Dad’s not coming with us.” She sighed, looking at his horrified face, “Look, Stevie, things are...complicated right now. Why don’t you go up to your room and see if there’s anything I forgot to pack you need.”

Like he was walking in a dream, Steve made his way up to his room. A great deal of the house was emptied out, the furniture in place, but anything that belonged to his mother solely had disappeared. 

His room, likewise was cleared out, clothes taken away, desk drawers emptied of the essentials, even most of his old toys that he didn’t play with anymore were gone. He didn’t want to go. She couldn’t make him go. He WOULDN’T go. And there was someone who could help him. 

He dialed his phone. “Gaines and Huxley law firm, Roger Palchuk speaking.”

“Dad?” Steve said, unable to keep the small tears out of his voice. 

“Steven, what have I told you about calling me at work?”

“No, Dad, please, it’s an emergency,” he said, “It’s mom, she’s….she’s gone psycho! She’s packed up all my stuff and she says we’re moving to California!” 

“What? Right NOW?!” He demanded.

Steve nodded before he realized his dad couldn’t see him. “There’s a truck and everything!”

Mr. Palchuk sighed. “Listen, Steven, your mother is overdramatic at times. I’m tied up with a case file right now, I’ll be home tonight and we’ll talk this over, alright?”

“But she said--” 

“Do your homework, Steven,” Roger said before hanging up. Steve groaned. His dad didn’t even know school was over.

“Steve,” his mother called from downstairs, “You got everything?” Steve looked around, panicked. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do...who was he even supposed to call now? 

Reluctantly, like the fight went out of him, he made his way back down. He didn’t pick up a thing. He just sat in the car, mind panicking, and body limp. 

Later he would think of how he should have run. He did run a couple times back at his Aunt’s house, and a little once they moved to Arcadia, but he always went back. He never saw his Dad, never heard from him in all that time.

Present

Steve woke up to his phone buzzing. He groaned, lifting it and peeking at the notification. It was just the damn tourist alarm. He clicked the off button and turned the phone off. 

Ever since the battle with Gunmar, the town of Arcadia had come together to ensure the safety of the trolls, led by Ms. Lake and Mrs. Nuñez. As a creepslayer, and one of the few who’d known about trolls beforehand, Steve was put on a list of people to tell when newcomers had arrived in town, to be on guard in case the newcomers went after the few remaining trolls. Which included Aargh, Mr. Strickler…..and that was it. So Steve felt pretty justified in closing this.

An hour later, Steve was far more awake and on his way to school. He intercepted Eli on his way, headphones on and eyes buried in his screen. Smirking, Steve lifted one side of the headphones and whispered, “Sup?” before letting the headphone fall back.

Eli jolted from where he was walking. “Oh, Steve, hey,” He turned off his phone and let his headphones hang around his neck. “How...how’re you?”

“Worried that one morning I’m going to find you run over because you wandered into the street?” Steve said, grabbing Eli’s backpack and re-angling him to center on the sidewalk, “C’mon, man, can’t whatever that is wait until school?”

“Ok, first off, I’ll be doing classwork in school, Steve,” Eli said, a little judgy if Steve was going to be honest, “And second, I got major readings off my monitoring charts last night! Like major, right here in Arcadia!” He turned back and forth down the street before leaning in to whisper, “I’m telling you, they’re here.”

Steve sighed. “Oh, really?” As if Trolls weren’t enough, Eli was convinced there were aliens that were trying to visit them. Or already had. It was a little unclear. Now, to Steve, that sounded just a LIIIITTLE out there, but Eli had been right about trolls, so….he wasn’t going to deter him. 

Eli nodded. “So, I think it’s time that maybe we take the Creepslayerz out to investigate.” 

Steve tried really, really hard not to sigh again. He might not be deterring Eli, but he was going to get a little annoyed that the last 3 of their recent dates had just been hiding out in bushes following Eli’s dead end leads. 

“Pleeeeease?” Eli said, “For me?” Damn Eli started blinking and flashing his big brown eyes at him. 

Steve grumbled. “Fine. Tomorrow after school.” Eli cheered. “BUT today you have to come over and help me study.” 

Eli squinted up at him suspiciously as they made it to the school and walked through the gates. “Actually study or ‘study’” Eli said, using finger quotation marks. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “What’s the difference?”

“Actual studying involves the both of us with books out and filling out the answers, only really talking to help each other and stuff. ‘Studying’” repeat of the finger quotations, “Is similar in that we have our books out and I START to actually answer stuff,” he looked around conspicuously before leaning in to whisper so he wouldn’t be overheard, “and then YOU distract me and we make out until I have to leave.”

A blush blossomed on Steve’s face and he looked around to see if anyone noticed. There were a few stares coming their way, but none more than usual. Steve was beginning to get used to them. You’d have thought that with the revelation that TROLLS LIVED BENEATH THEIR TOWN the idea of the jock bully dating the nerd he used to bully wouldn’t be as shocking as it was, but here they were. It had been a month since they started dating at the homecoming dance, but people still whispered about them. 

Steve stared down anyone looking their way until they turned their heads, giving Steve and Eli faux privacy. “Oh, well, in that case, I definitely meant ‘studying,’” Steve said, using the finger quotes and everything. 

Eli grimaced, not amused. “Steeeeve…”

“Okay, okay,” he said, Steve put his hands up in surrender, “Actual studying.”

 

They did mostly ‘studying.’ 

“Mmm,” Eli said, pressed into the mattress as Steve tried to re-capture his lips, “I had half a page left--”

“You can finish it in the morning,” Steve said, holding him. For all Eli was protesting, he was gripping Steve’s shirt pretty tightly, holding onto him with all his might. 

“And--” Eli managed, as Steve kissed Eli’s neck, “What about...you?” Eli gasped as Steve moved up his jaw, glasses getting pushed aside.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve said. Eli groaned even as Steve kissed him, more concerned about Steve’s falling grades than himself. “Really! I’ve been improving a lot.”

This was true. Turned out when he was learning from Eli instead of bullying answers out of him, he retained the information and actually did better in school. Plus learning from him was more fun. It involved a lot more making out. 

A knock came at the door, and Steve jumped back off of Eli as his mom entered the room. “Hey boys,” she said, knowingly, “You want any snacks?”

“We’re good, mom,” Steve said, trying to bring down his breathing.

His mom glared at him, turning to Eli, “You sure you don’t want your guest answering that question, Steve?”

“It’s fine,” Eli stuttered out, sitting up as well, “I’m not hungry, thanks Ms. Palchuk.”

“Alright,” She said, knocking on the door again, “Keep the door open, boys.”

“Moooom,” Steve whined, embarrassed.

She smirked. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Bye Mom.”

“Thanks, Ms. Palchuk.”

They waited, listening for Ms. Palchuk to reach the bottom of the stairs before Steve groaned burying his face in his hands. “So,” Eli said, “Ready to actually study?” 

Steve slumped on the bed, “Nope. Too embarrassed.”

“Mm,” Eli hummed, taking out his worksheet. “Shame.”

Steve groaned, grabbing Eli’s waist and trying to pull him down. “Pepperbuddyyyyy,” he whined. He may be weak to Eli’s big flashing eyes, but Eli had his own weaknesses. “Please?” He asked as sincerely as he could, nuzzling his face into Eli’s back.

Eli groaned as Steve pressed his face into the small of his boyfriend’s back. They kept the pda on the downlow when at school, but Steve was surprisingly clingy when it was just the two of them. And Eli couldn’t resist the cuddles. 

Successful, Steve pulled Eli into his arms, leaving lighter, softer kisses on Eli’s face for the sole purpose of getting Eli to blush as red as possible, because it was hilarious and really cute. Eli scrunched up his whole face as though he didn’t like the affection, but his big smile betrayed him as he curled into Steve’s arms. 

While they both heard the doorbell, neither of them paid it any mind, knowing Steve’s mom would handle it. They did look up when they heard the sound of raised voices.

Steve frowned, trying to make them out. His mom was arguing, with a man it sounded like, and it was getting pretty heated, but he couldn’t make out the words. 

Eli swallowed, mostly watching Steve’s face. For all they argued, Steve was fiercely protective of his mother. He unfurled himself from Eli, standing up. “Steve…” Eli said, not sure what else he would say.

“Wait here,” Steve said, under no impression that Eli would listen. True to form, he heard footsteps behind him, but didn’t turn back as he tried to make out the words of the argument. 

“How are you even here?” his mother asked, “We have a restraining order, I should call the police!”

“Karen, please, don’t be hysterical.” The other voice said, and Steve only paused a moment as he recognized it before hurrying down the steps. “I just want to talk--”

“Dad?” Steve said, reaching the base, and looking over his mom’s shoulder to see the broad man staring back at him, same blonde hair, same blue eyes, though his perfectly trimmed mustache had been grown out into a full beard. His eyes were dark around the lids, and he had gained some weight. Otherwise, Steve may as well have been thrown back in time. 

“Steven,” Mr. Palchuk said with a grin, “It’s so good to see you. Good lord, you’ve grown so tall.”

Steve was frozen, not sure he could believe his own eyes. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he was feeling a lot of it. 

His mom cut off any thoughts he had on the matter. “Don’t come back,” she said, and slammed the door in his face. 

It was like a spell was broken. He didn’t know what to say. His mind was blank, static, over and over. 

Ms. Palchuk, shaking, turned and sat with the door to her back, taking out her phone to call Coach Lawrence. 

Eli came up and lightly touched Steve’s arm, making him jump out of his skin. Eli retracted the hand. “You okay?” he asked. Steve nodded fervently. Gently, Eli lead him over to the couch and sat and waited with him until Coach Lawrence came home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks back on memories with his dad, while Eli tries to be a good boyfriend.

10 years ago

“Daddy!” Steve said, barging into his father’s study. His dad was hunched over the computer, phone nested on his shoulder “Daddy, look what I made!”

“Not now, Steven,” His dad whispered harshly. “Sorry, give me those numbers again.” He started typing into the computer. 

Steve rocked on the balls of his feet and waited as patiently as a 6-year old could….which wasn’t very. Slowly he slipped the sheet of paper onto his father’s desk by the keyboard, in between his Dad’s “Uh-huh”s and “Sure”s. 

“Daddy,” Steve whispered, as though a lower volume would be less disruptive, “I made this for you.” 

His father purposefully turned away from the drawing. “Okay, I’ll talk with her at the meeting on Tuesday and get it straightened out. Yeah, alright Bill. Bye.” He hung up the phone and all six feet of him turned on Steve. “Steven Gregory Palchuk what have I told you about coming into my office?” 

Steve shrunk. “Not to…” he said, shuffling between his feet, “But---But I wanted to show you, I made it in school today and-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Mr. Palchuk said, “There are NO exceptions to the rule! What do I have to do to make you understand…” he trailed off as he looked down at the drawing Steve had left on his desk. “This? This is what you wanted to show me?” It was bright pink flowers, but not just the little stereotypical petals his classmates drew. He’d actually studied a little carnation and put in all the squiggly little lines of the petals. His teacher had praised him, saying he was a natural born artist. “This gay shit is what you decided to make for me?”

“Roger,” Ms. Palchuk arrived at the door, drawn in by the loud voices, “Language.”

“Don’t tell me what language I can and can’t use in my own house,” he demanded, “I pay for everything that happens here, including the taxes for this damn kid’s education, and this is what they’re teaching him?” He lifted the drawing off the desk. 

Steve was at the point of tears, lower lip wobbling. “Oh, don’t cry,” Mr. Palchuk said, “What, you’re a little girl now? That why you’re drawing stupid pink little flowers?” 

“Steve, go to your room,” Mrs. Palchuk urged, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He listened, heading out and taking his drawing with him. 

He heard Mr. Palchuk continue through the walls, “I’m telling you Karen, I’m not buying into this liberal shit that everything he does is great and wonderful and he should get damn rewards for nothing! When’s he ever gonna need that art crap anyway, it’s useless! They should teach him real things about getting a real job!” Mrs. Palchuk said something, but it was too soft to hear. “I don’t care!” Mr. Palchuk replied, “He’s a man, ne needs to start learning real things.”

This time he heard her yell back, “He’s only 6!” and then….sudden silence. 

In later years, Steve would have guesses over what happened, but his mom never confirmed it, and in the moment he didn’t want to think about it.

Later that evening, Mrs. Palchuk came to check on Steve, who was angrily curled in his bed, shreds of his carnation flower scattered across his sheets.

Present

Steve’s pencil snapped, and only then did he realize he was completely tuned out of class with no idea of what the teacher was saying. He tended to tune out anyway, but that was usually intentional.This time he was just doodling, and thinking. He only realized after it was done he’d doodled the squiggly lines of a carnation.

He couldn’t believe...his father was actually HERE. Steve had worshipped the ground he walked on as a child. After his third attempt at running away, his mom had taken him to therapy, and it had taken several sessions before he was even willing to admit his father had hurt him. 

And now he was just...here? Without having reached out in three years, not even after all the times Steve tried to contact him, beg him to take him away from his mother. He was here. In town. In Arcadia. And that was stranger to him than any troll or alien or whatever.

“Hey,” Eli came up and nudged him, “School’s over.”

“Oh,” Steve said, shaking his head to clear it of thoughts. He wasn’t sure he’d heard a single thing from a teacher that day, “Kay,” he picked up his bags, one of the last to start heading out. Eli waited patiently beside him. 

He was about to scrunch up the little doodle of a carnation he made in his notebook, but Eli was too fast for him. “What’s this?” he asked. 

“Just a silly doodle,” Steve said, shrugging. 

“This is a doodle to you?” Eli said, “It’s really good. I didn’t know you could draw.”

Steve shrugged again, making his way out of the room, Eli on his heels, still admiring it. “Keep it if you want.”

“Seriously?” Eli said. Once again, Steve just shrugged. “Thanks,” very carefully, he ripped the section with the carnation out, handing his notebook back to Steve. 

Steve took a deep breath of the open air. It wasn’t exactly chilly in California, even in winter, but it was certainly crisper. He might even consider a jacket. He really had conformed to the idea that 60 degrees farenheit was somehow kinda cold. When he lived on East Coast he wouldn’t consider it until the temperature hit the 40s at least, and that was with his mother’s insistence. “Oh,” he said, reminding himself, “You wanted to go alien hunting today, right?”

It was Eli’s turn to shrug, “Eh, we can do that some other time. How about some pizza? My treat.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Pizza? Really?”

“Yeah!” Eli said, fake punching his arm, “C’mon, it’ll be like a date. A real one. Like actual teens do and stuff.” 

Steve sighed, “You’re not babying me ‘cause of what happened yesterday, are you?”

“Whaaaat?” Eli said, overly innocent, “What’s wrong with taking my cool hot boyfriend out on a date?”

“Peppers,” Steve said, “I’m ok, really.”

Eli’s mask fell. “Really? ‘Cause you were kinda….spaced out most of the day.”

Steve shrugged, “Just thinking.” 

“And you don’t think THAT’S cause for concern?” Eli said, trying to lighten the tone.

Steve mockingly ruffled his hair, getting Eli to laugh. “I’m fine, Eli. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Yeah I do,” Eli said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder “Creepslayerz code, we look out for each other.”

“There’s nothing to look out for.” Steve shrugged his hand off, irritated both at Eli for trying to help and himself for refusing it. 

“Look, I get it,” Eli said, “Family stuff is….tough. When my dad died...I thought I’d never get over it.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Steve said, “You don’t know anything about my dad.”

“I know you never talk about him.” Eli said. “I know….I know you get irritated any time he comes up, even in the abstract.” 

Steve massaged his temples, feeling his irritation build up. “It’s complicated. Just drop it, okay?”

Eli sighed. “I...okay. But you know you can talk to me, right?”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Steve snapped turning on him. Eli gasped, backing up a step.

Steve took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He knew Eli had reason to be afraid of him, more than enough reason. More reason to run from him than to ever be his boyfriend. He tried to keep his temper in check, worked hard to not yell at him, not to ever make him afraid again. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

They made it to the school gates. Eli didn’t answer with words, just held out his hand in acceptance. Steve took it, and looked out down his path.

Only to freeze again as he saw his father standing down the street. “Steve,” Eli said to him, “Steve, come on, let’s go back inside, I’ll call Coach Lawrence, and--”

“No,” Steve said, pausing, “No, just...just give me a moment.”

Eli grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. “Steve this is a bad idea.”

“Look, it’ll be fine,” Steve said, “He’s my dad. I just….I just want to see what he wants.” 

Eli looked at him, pitying and tired. “It’s a bad idea.”

“Just go home, Eli, I’ll call you later, ok?” Steve didn’t break eye contact even as his father approached him. Eli squeezed his hand and he pulled away, going to meet him. 

“Steven,” Mr. Palchuk said, “It’s...It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you.” 

Steve was never really good at the emotional stuff, which might be why his next words were so harsh. “Why are you here?”

Mr. Palchuk scoffed. “Can’t a man visit his own son?” 

Steve swallowed, “I mean...why now?” 

Mr. Palchuk sighed. “I tried visiting before, Steven. I missed you every day. But...your mother and I...I know we had problems. We still do. But I think I’m ready...I’m finally ready to work things out. To be...to be the father you need.” He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve was still wary, but….he couldn’t deny those were the words he wanted to hear. 

“Come on,” Mr. Palchuk said, “Let’s go have some pizza like old times, and catch up from the last 3 years.” 

Still feeling Eli’s eyes on him, he followed as his Dad lead him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his father talk about their time apart

6 years ago

“Hey, Steven, come on in here.”

Steve paused. He had only come downstairs at all to try and make it to the kitchen, tempted by the smell of greasy wings and nachos. He’d tried to keep quiet so his dad and his work friends wouldn’t notice him, but apparently he hadn’t been quiet enough. 

Hesitantly, he came toward the TV. His father’s buddies were all talking and laughing about something, something about the coach on TV, but his dad scooted over, letting Steve sit. “You know about football right?” Steve nodded, “Alright, the guys in blue jerseys are our team, alright?” Steve nodded emphatically, now excited that he was going to be a part of things.

He knew the rules of football, but it was a bit hard to understand all the terms the announcers threw out, or the other games his friends mentioned, but he got up and cheered when everyone else did. “Here,” Steve’s dad got him a plate full of greasy food. “Eat up, you’re a big strong growing boy.” Steve ate it gratefully, stuffing his face. His dad handed him a beer as well.

“Aren’t I...not supposed to have that?” Steve asked innocently.

His Dad and friends laughed. “Eh, don’t worry about it, kid. This is more important.”

Steve gladly chugged it, and then immediately spat it out. The men laughed at him, and his dad patted his back. Slower this time, he kept drinking, determined to keep it down. As the attention shifted back to the game, one of the other men in the room shouted at the screen. “What are you fucking blind Ref? That was clearly over the line!”

Steve gasped at the bad word, looking up at his Dad. His Dad snorted. “You’re a man, now, right? You’re not afraid of ‘bad words’ are you?”

Steve virulently shook his head, swallowing and preparing himself. “Fuck you, Ref!” he shouted at the screen, getting the group around him to laugh again. Steve was worried he’d done something wrong, but his Dad smiled at him. 

“Hey kid,” one of the guys said, handing him an empty dish, “Why don’t you go grab some more nachos from the kitchen, huh?”

Steve nodded, bouncing off with the plate to head into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was a mess, dirty dishes piled high and scraps of cheese and buffalo sauce drying on the counters and floor. He looked around. Where had his mom put the nachos?

Grabbing a footstool, he got up, reaching for the dish on a high shelf. Once he was up high enough, something caught his attention, a movement in the corner of his eye. 

His mom was sitting out on the back patio, phone clutched in her hand. Putting the nachos down for a moment, he went over, slowly opening the door so it wouldn’t creak. “I just...I just don’t know what to do anymore, Chloe.” He heard his mom say. She….she sounded like she was crying, “I can’t keep this up, but I don’t know what to do. If it was just me, maybe, but I can’t do that to Steve…”

Steve frowned, listening to her sob over the phone. Do what to Steve? Swallowing, he closed the door again, trying to pretend he didn’t hear her, and bringing the nachos in to his dad’s friends. 

Present

“So, you’re on the football team,” Mr. Palchuk said, “That’s amazing, I always hoped you would.”

Steve nodded awkwardly, having hardly touched his pizza. They got a sausage and pepperoni, their shared favorite. “Coach says I might have a chance at a scholarship, but, I dunno…”

“Hey, don’t turn down a scholarship if you can get it,” Mr. Palchuk said, “That can go a long way.”

Steve shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I just...haven’t really thought about college yet.” 

“Well you should get started!” Mr. Palchuk said, swallowing his bite, “College can help you with all sorts of things in life, it’s important for your career.”

Steve sighed. “Well at least you and mom can agree on something…” he muttered.

Mr. Palchuk froze, and Steve winced, wishing he hadn’t brought up his mother. Mr. Palchuk just went right back to eating, though, casual and calm. “How is she? I didn’t really get a chance to talk….”

“When you randomly showed up at our doorstep?” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. 

His dad sighed, “That was a mistake,” he said, “I just wanted to talk, I didn’t mean to surprise her. I know we didn’t separate on….the best of terms.”

Steve managed to repress his thought of ‘understatement.’ but nodded. “Yeah, she was very….thrown off.”

“I know,” he said, and then….smiled, “That’s why I wanted to talk to you first.” He reached forward and took Steve’s hand. “Son, I was hoping you could arrange a meeting between me and your mom. Just so we can talk.”

It was Steve’s turn to freeze, looking up between his father’s eyes. “What, uh..” he swallowed as his throat went suddenly dry, “what would you want to talk about?”

“About us, of course.” He said,”I have...there’s so much to tell. I have to tell her…” he took a deep breath. “I have to tell her how sorry I am. You too.” He tilted his head. “I love you both so much, Steven. I know I’ve never been great at showing it. And I’m so, so sorry for that. I’m ready now, for us to be a real family again, and I’m hoping you, the both of you, will give me another chance.”

Steve sat back in his chair, pizza going cold in front of him, his mind doing that blank-static-y thing again. It was quite literally everything he wanted...a year ago. Now...he didn’t know what to think.

“Was that good?” Mr. Palchuk said, “I’m not great with emotional stuff so I wrote it down.” He took out a crumpled napkin from his pocket, with scribbled handwriting on it.

Steve smirked, “yeah, it was fine. I just,” he thought for a minute. “Look Dad, there’s...there’s a couple things you need to know.” His dad’s face hardened, waiting. “First, um...you know that coach I mentioned? The one that’s been helping me out at school?” His Dad nodded, “he’s um, he’s dating Mom.” His dad’s face darkened. Steve gulped. “And...they’re engaged.”

Mr. Palchuk took a deep breath. Steve waited, listening patiently to the sounds of the pizza makers working and the other patrons. “I see…” Mr. Palchuk said. 

Surprising him, he suddenly burst out in laughter. Steve stared at him, wondering if this was a good or bad reaction. Mr. Palchuk shook his head. “Went from a lawyer to a high school gym teacher. Ah, Karen…” he leaned back, smiling. “I still have to talk to her.”

Steve nodded, “I’ll see what I can do, I guess,” he said.

Mr. Palchuk smiled. “Alright,” he leaned back, relieved. “What was the other thing?”

“Huh?” 

“You said a couple things,” Mr. Palchuk said, “What else is there?”

“Oh…” Steve said, breathing deeply, “Right.” To be honest, he wasn’t looking forward to this part. It was the little idea, the thought that had been sitting in the back of his mind….forever really, but especially ever since he saw his dad. He told himself this was a test, to know for certain if Mr. Palchuk had really changed. He told himself that if he reacted badly, that was a failure on his father’s part, not his. His mouth still went dry. Digging a nail into his leg and setting his jaw he looked his dad directly in the eye and said “I’m gay.”

He watched Mr. Palchuk carefully. His face didn’t darken like before, instead he looked confused for a moment. Steve held firm, his breath getting harder to bring into his lungs. “I see,” his father said, just as slowly and carefully. “So, the boy at school...and who was at your house….”

“My boyfriend,” Steve said confidently, “We’ve been dating for about a month now.”

Mr. Palchuk took a breath. “Alright,” he said. 

Steve blinked, “All….alright?”

“Alright,” his dad confirmed, “Thanks for telling me, that’s….that’s good to know.” He sighed, and patted Steve’s hand again, “Listen, everything is going to work out for the better now. I’ll talk with your mom, and...and I’ll be your Dad again. For real this time.”

Steve swallowed. This was real? This was really happening? He...he was ok with it. He hadn’t pushed him away. He really….he really had changed. 

Steve couldn’t have stopped the smile growing on his face even if he tried. 

 

“This is a bad idea,” Eli said over the phone.

“You keep saying that, you’re sounding like a broken record.” Steve said, laying back on his bed. He couldn’t stop smiling, “Or maybe you’re an alien robot who’s REPLACED Eli and you only have a set amount of phrases!”

“Stop trying to out-conspiracy me,” Eli said, irritated. “Stop trying to distract me too. I mean, think about it. Think about how freaked out your mom was yesterday. You really think she’ll just agree to meet with him?”

“She’ll be hesitant,” Steve said, “Heck, I was hesitant. But I’m telling you, Eli, he’s….he’s different. He’s listening to me. He wants to apologize. I think he’s really changed!”

“Mmm…” Eli said, “Look, I hope so.”

“Buuuut?” Steve prompted. He was still cheery and not even Eli’s skepticism could keep him down. 

“But….why now? Why’s he suddenly ready to step up now? He had 13 years to try and be a decent father, and then 3 more without you to reflect.”

“These things can take time, and consequences to really get someone to think about their actions.” he adjusted the phone on his shoulder. “It did for me.” 

He could almost hear Eli frowning, and it made him smile wider. He couldn’t deny, there was something flattering about Eli’s concern for him. “What do you mean?”

Steve rolled onto his back, looking up at his ceiling. “When I saw my first creeper. That freaked me out, bad, and you were the only one there who’d believe me and helped me take it on. That’s what really started me on the path to thinking about you and me and all that I’d done. It STILL took a while, but like, it was a start. Who knows what might have happened if I hadn’t seen it?” He took a deep breath, “Maybe Dad just needed us to leave to freak him out.”

Eli was silent for a long moment on the other side of the phone. “I hope so.” Eli finally managed, “I...I really hope so.”

“C’mon Eli,” Steve said, “usually I’m the skeptic. You’re the believer.”

“Yeah yeah,” Eli said, “Look, promise you’ll keep me updated and stuff, alright? I’m invested.”

“Cross my heart, Pepperbuddy!” He said joyously.

Eli snorted, “Maybe YOU’RE the one replaced by the alien robot.” 

“Oh, don’t sound so hopeful,” Steve said, getting Eli to snort again. They said goodbye to each other, and Steve made his way downstairs.

“Hey sport!” Coach Lawrence said, putting out food on the table. He and his mom had been splitting the duties of dinner. Turns out, Lawrence could make a mean chili pot. “How was your day at school?

“Oh, good, fine,” Steve said, “Um, look,” his mom and Coach looked up at him. As happy as he was, his nerves started coming up again. “I have...I have something I want to tell you….”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a frank discussion with his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like to keep a chapter ahead but things have been a little crazy, so I'm giving you this now. Next chapter has the flashback all written, so working on the present stuff now.

3 (and a half) years ago

“Chloe,” Karen said, irritated over her sister’s long list of complaints, “Chloe will you please just listen to me!”

“I HAVE listened to you,” Chloe said, “I’ve listened to you for years, sis. That’s why I know you need to get out of there.”

“I have a son,” she said, “I can’t just take Steve from his father! And besides, there are all sorts of things to consider, with money and the house, and--”

“I’ll help with all of that,” Chloe promised, “And honestly, don’t you think it’s better for Steve to be away from him?” 

“Steve loves him,” Karen said, twisting the phone cord around her finger. “And Roger’s never laid a hand on him, I’ve seen to that.”

“Just because he hasn’t touched him doesn’t mean he hasn’t hurt him,” Chloe said, “Just….just think about things, alright? You know I’m always here for you.”

“I know. Thanks Chlo.” Karen hung up as she heard the sound of the door opening. Steve walked in, clutching his eye. “Steve! What happened?” She rushed over to him, kneeling and taking his arm. He pulled away. “Let me see,” she asked. 

Removing his hand, she saw his eye black and bruised. “Oh hun,” she said, running to the kitchen for an ice pack, “what happened?” 

Steve shrugged, looking away.

Thundering footsteps sent a chill up her spine. Her husband was home, how did she not hear him come in? “Your mother asked a question boy.” He said, sternly, “Who gave you that?”

Steve shrugged again, “Some kid from my school. Said I was looking at him funny.”

“Were you?” Roger asked.

“Roger,” Karen admonished, “That doesn’t mean he deserved this.”

“The world isn’t about deserve.” Roger said, walking up and looming over Steve. “You hit him back?”

Steve shrugged, shy under his father’s gaze. “I tried, but I missed.”

“Now that’s something we can fix,” Roger said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon kid, I’ll teach you how to throw a punch.”

Steve’s face lit up, while Karen’s paled. “Roger, I--I don’t think it’s appropriate to-”

“He’s a man, isn’t he?” Roger said, “He’s gotta learn how to defend himself. And to show the other kids who’s boss.” He held out his fist for Steve to bump. Steve was practically jumping up and down, bumping it back.

“I’ll show ‘em!” Steve said, “I’ll show ALL of ‘em!” 

“That’s my boy,” Roger said, putting a hand on his back and leading him away. 

Karen’s mouth went dry. Just as they were about to step through she finally said, “You can’t!” 

Roger and Steve looked back at her, identical looks of exasperation and disgust on their face. Roger turned back to Steve. “Don’t mind her. She doesn’t understand.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Doesn’t understand.” And Roger lead him into the back yard. 

With shaking fingers, Karen reached for the phone. “Chloe,” she breathed, “I need help.”

Present

Coach Lawrence and his mother stared at him for several seconds in quiet shock. Ms. Palchuk’s face went pale as a ghost, but Coach was first to speak up. “You did WHAT?”

“I spoke with Dad today,” Steve said, “He...he came to my school. Took me out for pizza.”

“He can’t do that,” Coach Lawrence said, anger building, “Karen we...we gotta call the police, he is NOT allowed to do that, he--”

“John,” Ms. Palchuk said, her voice barely above a whisper but he silenced all the same, “I--I--” She looked into Steve’s face again, and he watched tears well up in her eyes. “I need to get some air.” Her chair screeched on the wood floor as she flew out the door, leaving Steve and Coach in peace. 

“Coach,” Steve said, “Look, I...it was alright. He just came to talk. He even apologized! And he wants to apologize to Mom as well. I get it, why you guys are so concerned, but he’s different now. It was all different.”

Coach scowled, taking off his cap to scratch his head. “Look, kiddo,” he said, “I know...I know you miss him, I know that this has all been hard on you-”

“It’s not about that!” Steve said, “Or, it is, but...Look, I get it, ok? A lot of the stuff he did was fu-was messed up. To me and mom. I just wanted to see what he wanted.”

“Do you know what he could have done to you?” Coach said, “Getting you alone like that….I’m a teacher, Steve, I have to go to lectures where they talk about all the messed up things parents do.”

“I was careful!” Steve said, “We stayed in public places, Eli knew where I was, I had my phone and everything. And besides, he’s done bad things, but never THAT bad.”

Coach lawrence huffed a breath and sat down. “That’s what all the kids say, Steve.” He suddenly looked a lot older, his brow wrinkled and stress in his eyes. 

Steve sat beside him. “Look, Coach, this...this isn’t a judgement on you. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you think you weren’t doing a good job. You are! And you should value me saying that because I probably won’t all that often.” While still obviously upset, Coach snorted through his nose. “It’s actually because of that I talked to him at all.”

Coach frowned up at him, “So this is my fault?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Not a matter of fault. You...you were the one who taught me to believe in second chances. That people can change for the better.”

Coach groaned, “You’re using my parenting skills against me.”

Steve snorted. “Look, you gave me a chance, right? Isn’t it right we give him one too?”

Coach’s eyes strayed to the door Ms. Palchuk ran out of. “That’s not up to me.

 

Steve found his mom sitting on the curb, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn’t look like she’d been crying, but then again, she was always good at hiding that.

Steve sat beside her. She looked out of the corner of her eye to acknowledge his presence, but then rested her head on her knees again. “Mom, I am so sorry for dropping a bomb on you like that in there.”

She sniffled a little. “It’s fine,” she said, “I don’t know if there’s any way you could have told me where I wouldn’t--where it’d be--” She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. 

Steve reached out, but hesitated at the last moment. Smiling, she took his hand, holding it in hers. “You know I wouldn’t do it to hurt you, Mom. Or maybe you don’t.” He took a deep breath, “I know I’ve messed up a lot, with you. And...I know I’ve hurt you too. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes well up with tears. She pats his hand. “I know, Steve. I know. And I forgive you.” She sniffed back her tears before they fell. “Tell me what happened today. Everything.”

Steve repeated every word his father said over pizza, every word as best he could. “He said we could go and talk to him tomorrow, back at the pizza place. Just to talk, he said. You could bring Coach, maybe, if it’d help.”

She shook her head. “Steve, I...I can’t. Maybe it’s because I’m too weak. Maybe it’s because I’m too strong. But I can’t see him again. I...your father and I have gone past the point of no return. I can’t see him again, not ever.”

Steve felt his heart fall into his stomach at her words. She started wringing her hands even as she held his. He leaned into her shoulder. “You know we never talked about it. Not really.” 

She shrugged, “Didn’t think you wanted to.”

“I didn’t.” He said with a laugh, earning a smirk. “Did he ever...I mean I know he hurt you either way, but did he physically…”

His mom drew a sharp breath. She opened her mouth a couple times to answer, but ultimately closed it again, looking out into the night. “You know I went to group therapy for a while, living with Aunt Chloe,” She took a deep breath, “I didn’t want to go, but your aunt made me, after you were asleep. Or running who knows where, more likely.” He looked down guilty. “It was for victims of domestic abuse. And I always felt bad...there were women there with bruises on their faces...bruises on their children’s faces. I thought, I don’t have a right to complain, I don’t have it as bad as them.” She shuddered. “They told me, though, about how every woman felt like that, it was one of the most common symptoms, thinking just because someone else had it worse, you couldn’t feel bad.” She turned back to him. “It was enough, Steve. It was enough.”

Steve squeezed her hand tightly, wishing he could go back in time and protect her. “When you left,” He swallowed, finding the words hard to say, “You took me, because you were afraid I’d end up like him, right?”

She nodded silently. “He ignored you so much of your childhood...but you were growing up. He started taking more of an interest in you.” She sniffed harder, tears threatening to fall, “You were such a sweet little boy, I couldn’t...I didn’t want…”

He hugged her. “I’m glad. I am, really. I know I was angry and I...I blamed you. And I’m so sorry for that.” He started tearing up himself. 

Karen reached around and hugged his head, kissing his brow, “I know, baby,” She said, and he could feel tears on his forehead, “I know. I forgive you.”

“Why?” He asked, “Why me, and not Dad?”

She took a deep breath. “It’s complicated, sweetheart. But I know you. I’ve watched you, even when you don’t want me to. I can see earnesty in you.” She shakes her head, “Your father….I’ve trusted too many times to trust him again. I can’t see him, again.” Steve nodded, disappointed, but understanding. She lifted his face to hers, smiling. “But....I do trust you. I want you to think long and hard about this, but, if it’s what you want, I can talk to the lawyers, see what we can do about changing custody.”

He blinked at her, the words not processing. “You mean--”

“I mean, a few visits,” She said, “Maybe over Spring Break. And he can pay the damn plane ticket.” 

His smile grew on his face again. “Really? You mean it?”

“I’m not promising anything,” She said, firmly, “And until we have something firm in place I don’t want you alone with him again. You take John with you, alright?”

Steve nodded, “Ok.” 

She smiled and kissed his forehead again. “I need the most relaxing bubble bath of my life,” She said, getting up, “Lavender scents and tea the whole shebang.”

He got up after her, “Sounds nice.”

“You know, you’re always welcome to try my stuff, if you want.” She said, “Have you all nice smelling next time your boyfriend’s over,” She ruffled his hair.

“Augh!” He said, warding her off, “Mooom!” She just chuckled at him, leading the way inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Coach Lawrence go to talk things out with Roger Palchuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just realized I named Steve's Dad Roger 'cause of Steve Rogers and Steve kinda looks like Captain America. Whoops.

Steve kicked a can with a satisfying ‘Bang!’ 

This was ridiculous. His worst escape attempt yet. He left in a huff after an argument with his mother, and hadn’t brought any food or money. He hadn’t even made it out of Arcadia, and now it was dark and cold, even in California.

He took out his phone. 5% battery life. Fuck, what was he supposed to do?

The obvious answer was turn back, return to his Mom in their new house that smelled Weird like a dog with his tail between his legs. 

He couldn’t do it. Wouldn’t do it. He wasn’t sure what the difference was between those things, but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. 

Instead, he called the one number he had memorized by this point. Silently, he calculated in his head. It had to be….about 2 am where his Dad was? He probably wouldn’t be happy to be woken up, but Steve was running out of options. 

As it always did, the call went to the answering machine “Hi, this is Roger Palchuk, please leave your name and number.”

The phone beeped. “Dad?” Steve asked, “Please, if you’re listening, I need you to come get me. Mom’s moved out of Aunt Chloe’s house now, so it’s a new address if you come looking. It’s 555 New Haven Street Arcadia, ok? But...I mean, I’m not there right now, I’m at….”

He looked around, suddenly realizing he had no idea where he was. “Look just...just please, come and get me. I wanna go home…” He felt a tear come up to his face, but he angrily pushed it aside, “I wanna come home, but I can’t by myself. Please, just….just find me.” 

The phone clicked, and he looked. It shut off. Dammit, when did the message end? 

Without thinking, he threw the phone onto the ground. It shattered, phone screen utterly cracked to hell. Now he was mad at himself for breaking the phone, in addition to being mad at his dad, his mom, his aunt, and himself again for being so damn weak for letting all this happen to him. 

He clutched his head, all the anger and stress and sadness too much for him to hold in. His body’s first instinct was to cry, lay down and cry in defeat, but his dad made it clear he couldn’t do that. He was a man, men didn’t cry and act weak. That only built up all the anger more, making him literally shake where he stood with the fury. 

Steve let out a scream to the night sky, not caring if he woke up any strange neighbors here in this weird and unfamiliar part of town. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it as hard as he could, hitting a wooden fence with a ‘Clack!’

Without even thinking about it, he ran over to the fence and started beating it like if he could destroy it, he’d tear down all the pain inside him as well. The wood clacked over and over, bouncing on its hinges. Soon his knuckles were covered in splinters, but the pain only pushed him forward. 

A light switched on from the house the fence was connected to. Blood rushing in his ears he’d hardly noticed. “Hey, kid!” A man said, walking out, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Steve’s pain and anger washed away to panic as he backed away, preparing to run. “Whoa, son, Hold up, its okay, you’re not in trouble.” The man turned his flashlight on his phone on, blinding Steve for a second. “How old are you, kid?”

Steve swallowed, “Thirteen,” he said confidently. 

“Where are your parents?” 

Steve didn’t know how to answer. Didn’t know how to explain, didn’t know what to do. 

“It’s alright,” the man said, “My name’s, John, but everyone calls me Coach. I teach up at the high school. If you want, I can give you a lift.”

Steve was well versed in stranger danger...but at the same point, he was lost in the dark with no money or food...and this guy seemed strong. “I’m Steve,” he said.

The man smiled and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Steve.”

Present

“Slow down, Steve,” Coach said as he locked his truck, “We’re still early.”

“I know, I know,” Steve said, trying not to visibly bounce up and down, “But Dad’s always early to things, always said better not be there at all rather than late,” which may explain why he missed so many of Steve’s school performances, he thought bitterly. None of that mattered anymore, they were going to be okay from now on. 

It turned out he was right to be early, as they walked down the street and saw Mr. Palchuk walking towards them, a bouquet of roses in his hands. “Dad!” Steve waved, trying and failing to keep his excitement under wraps, “Hey!” 

Roger smiled briefly at Steve….and then his gaze turned to Coach. Steve watched his face harden into a frown, and felt a brief flicker of panic before he continued on. “Dad, this is Coach Lawrence. Coach, this is my dad.” 

Coach and Roger glared each other down. Finally, Coach offered his hand. Reluctantly, Roger accepted, shaking it. Coach looked down at the flowers. “Just here to talk, huh?” 

“A peace offering,” Roger said, “For Karen. Where is she?”

“She’s not coming,” Steve said, “But, she sent me. We can still talk some things out.” He smiled, trying to ease the tension between the two men. 

Roger raised an eyebrow at him, “like what,” he asked, voice flat.

Steve swallowed, his confidence flagging. “Like custody. She’s willing to talk with lawyers about sharing custody. I could come visit during school breaks, like over spring and maybe over the summer. We could hang out, just us. Father and son, just like you said.”

“I said a family,” Roger said, frowning, “A proper, nuclear family.”

Steve faultred, “You….you said you just wanted to talk…”

“Of course I did!” Roger frowned, “Isn’t that what she wanted? Me to talk things out with her, apologize to her? I even brought her flowers for goodness sake!”

“She doesn’t want that,” Steve said, stepping in before Coach Lawrence could, “She’s not….This isn’t about her, this is about you and me. Don’t you want me?” He tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but was unsure how successful he was. 

Roger took a deep breath, “Of course I do, son.” Roger said, “You….you’re my legacy. I have so much to teach you. I’ve already missed so much of the crucial years of your life, I...you’ve changed so much. I can help you, I can make you into the man you were destined to be.” 

Steve swallowed, shuddering away from the hand Roger placed on his shoulder. “You...you sound like you used to.”

“I’m not!” Roger protested, “Look, I thought...I thought your mother was just being dramatic. I was sure she would come back in time if I just left her alone, but she didn’t. So I came to take her seriously, just like she wanted.”

“She’s not a kid,” Steve said, “She’s fully grown, you should have been taking her seriously to start with! And what you did…..what, you think you can just apologize and hand over some flowers and it’ll all be ok?”

“This is between me and her, boy,” Roger said, his temper visually rising, “A wife belongs with her husband!”

“Thats enough,” Coach Lawrence stepped in, “She’s not coming, if you want to talk to Steve, talk, but talk kindly. Otherwise you can just talk to me.”

Coach Lawrence stood to his full height, and Steve remembered exactly how big he was. Normally he acted so dorky it took away a few inches, but when he was angry….it reminded Steve of when he drank the grave sand.

Roger Palchuk was not so easily intimidated, “Right, of course. The High School Gym Coach. You know, I wondered if Karen would try dating someone else to get back at me. Didn’t think she’d stoop quite so low.”

Coach Lawrence didn’t flinch, just stared Roger down. Steve flinched, though. “Dad...please, stop.”

Roger turned back to him. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this what you kept asking for, again and again? You were the one who called me, telling me to come get you.”

“Three years ago!” Steve said, “I called....I called YEARS ago, I--” He paused, thinking, “Is that how you found us? I….I gave you our address…” He had forgotten until now. He thought his dad had just erased all the messages he sent, but he had listened. “Why now?” he asked, “Why come now?” 

Roger clenched his jaw, gaze flickering to Coach Lawrence. “I got a promotion at work. I’m about to make partner. It’s not respectable for a man to be without his wife and child.”

“You want her to clean up after you again…” Coach said, cold and calm, “You want her to make fancy dinners for your clients and hang on your arm at parties.”

Roger sneered at him. “I pay everything for her. For her nice clothes and her jewelry and the food on her table so she doesn’t have to work. Can you say the same ‘coach’?” 

“Mom likes her job,” Steve protested, “She’s an office manager, she keeps everything running smoothly. All her coworkers like her.” Steve swallowed, “AND she cooks and cleans AND cares for me and Coach Lawrence helps! She’s...she’s a damn hero!” 

Roger shook his head, “You don’t understand, boy.”

“I think I understand plenty,” Steve said, clenching his fists. 

Roger sneered at Steve now, “You listen to me, Steven Roger Palchuk, you are my SON, and you will OBEY me!” He clamped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

Coach Lawrence was quick to step in, pulling Steve away, but that wasn’t what distracted them. “YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!” A voice shouted from across the streets. 

Steve, Roger, and Coach all turned to see Eli running up, phone in hand, inserting himself directly between Steve and Roger. “Don’t you dare touch him again.”

“Of course, now here’s the goddamn fairy,” Roger said, exasperated. 

That’s when Steve finally saw red. “You…” he said through gritted teeth, “YOU SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT!” Steve launched himself at Mr. Palchuk, ready to take him down. Eli and Coach Lawrence held him back. “YOU said you were happy I told you!”

“Of course I did!” Roger spat back, “I know a lot of boys who think that way, but I can help you, son. I can show you how to avoid those thoughts. You’ll be ok.”

Steve was incapable of forming words and just yelled, trying to break Coach’s grip. “Steve--” Coach said, “Steve, he’s not worth it!” 

“You’d better leave,” Eli said, “I called the cops, and I don’t think they’ll be happy hearing about you breaking your restraining order.”

Roger sneered at Eli. “Who are you, kid?”

Eli smirked. “We’re the creepslayerz,” he said, confidently, “We take down creeps like you.” A siren sounded around the corner. “Cops move fast in Arcadia. You better get going.”

With a last sneer at the three of them, Roger turned away, tossing his flowers into the trash.

As soon as he was out of sight, Steve shuddered, his anger still there, but leaving him weak. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Coach said, squeezing his shoulders. “Whatever you’re feeling, it’s ok.” 

Steve swallowed, trying to keep his composure. “We...we should probably talk to the police….”

“There aren’t any police,” Eli said, “I mean, I had them on speed dial, but the siren was just Toby around the corner. I kinda suspected trouble.”

Steve let out a breath that might have been a laugh if he didn’t feel so much like not-laughing. “Of course you did. Of course you saw…” Steve choked out another gasp of a laugh. “Everyone saw. Except me….”

Coach gripped his shoulder tighter, while Eli moved in for a hug. “Come on, son,” Coach said, guiding him and by attachment, Eli, “Lets get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is at least one more chapter. I THINK that'll be the end....we'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes back home to deal with the disappointment of his father.

3 years ago

A scowl was permanently planted on Steve’s face. He wasn’t planning on going to this new school at all, but his Mom told him she wouldn’t replace his broken cell phone until he proved he was going to class regularly. He’d already missed the first week out of sheer stubbornness, but without at least his phone he was only left with his thoughts and anger, which was getting tiring. 

The classes were stupid, the teachers were stupid, and the students were especially stupid. The damn coach who he’d met the night he ran away kept trying to ‘engage’ him. The only thing vaguely interesting was he kept trying to get Steve to try out for the football team. 

Steve wasn’t planning on sticking around that long. His Dad was coming for him….he had to be…

“Hey! You’re the new kid in Spanish, right?” a kid said, appearing at his elbow oddly chipper, “Elijah Pepperjack. You can call me Eli. If you have a ‘p’ last name we’ll probably see a lot of each other, a lot of the teachers use alphabet systems.” 

“Fun,” Steve said, walking away from him. 

“Kinda unusual, starting a week after school starts, huh?” Eli said, following him, “You didn’t really miss much, but came just in time for the work to pick up. Which sucks, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” He agreed. 

“Listen, uh,” Eli said, “My mom wants me to form a study group now that I’m in high school. I’m really good at classes, but she thinks it’ll be good for me. Moms, right?” 

Steve grunted, thinking of his own mother and snarling. 

“So, what do you think?” Eli asked.

Steve finally looked to him, frowning. “What?”

“Would you like to be in a study group with me? A lot of the students have already grouped up, so, I thought since you’re new you might not have one yet.”

“Listen buttsnack,” Steve said, “I’m not going to be here that long.”

Eli frowned, “You...you’re not?”

“No,” Steve said firmly, “This...this is all temporary, so I don’t need help, especially from puny little dweebs like you!” 

Eli shuddered , bowing his head awkwardly, “Oh, well...ok, then. Let me know if you change your mind!”

Steve snarled. Why was this kid trying to be so friendly? It pissed him off. “Oh don’t worry,” he said, balling his hands into fists, “I’ll know just where to find you.”

Steve grabbed ahold of Eli’s backpack, pulling him around, “Hey!” Eli shouted, “hey stop it!”

Steve jammed a locker open, shoved the annoying boy inside and shut the door on him.

“Hey! Hey let me out!!” Eli shouted. Steve walked away, not caring. “Hey! Help! Someone please! Let me out! Heeelp!!!”

Steve walked away until he couldn’t hear Eli crying.

Present

Steve cried in Eli’s lap, clutching onto his shirt. Coach had let them retreat up to Steve’s room, taking the responsibility of explaining what happened to Karen.

Steve made it so he didn’t cry until he was alone in his room with Eli, Eli sitting on the bed and carding a comforting hand through his hair. ”Shhh,” Eli muttered calmly, “It’s ok, let it out.”

“How could I have--” he swallowed, his tears hitching his breath, “How could I have been--so stupid.”

“You wanted your father,” Eli said, “That’s not a crime. I would have wanted the same thing in your position.”

“You--” He swallowed again, “Your father was n-nice, though.”

Eli shrugged, “Yeah. I thought so, anyway, but I was still a kid. And so were you, when you left.” 

Steve wiped furiously at his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming. Eli took his hands, holding it in his own. “I just--I just thought,” he stammered out, “If I could--forgive him--I could--I--”

“I know,” Eli said, “You’d have a family again.” He brushed Steve’s hair out of his eyes, “Erase three years of pain. I’m so sorry.”

Steve shook his head, looking like a child. “I mean--you’re not wrong,” he said, swallowing, “I just--I hoped,” he swallowed again, “You could forgive--me.”

Eli frowned down at him, pausing in the stroking of his hair, “This is about me?” Steve nodded, “What are you--.”

“I hurt you,” Steve muttered, his tears drying as his heart went cold, “Over and over. For YEARS,” He sniffed, his throat hitching more, “I wish I could...I want to take it all back. Everything I said, everything I did…” He sniffed more, “I was so horrible to you, to Lake, and Domzalski...to everyone.” He turned his head away, “Even my own mother...She just wanted to protect me, and I just...I was horrible.”

Eli put a hand to the side of Steve’s face, tilting it up to face him. “You’ve changed. You’re different now.”

Steve gulped, “I thought my father changed,” he said, “I thought--but he didn’t. What if--what if I didn’t--”

“You HAVE changed, Steve,” Eli said, “I’ve seen it. It’s in your attitude, it’s in the way...you do things. You said yourself, your father just wanted a quick fix and then to go back to normal, but you don’t act like that. You put work into being better.”

Steve took a shuddered breath, looking away again. “I don’t understand how you can date me. I don’t understand how you can TRUST me. I practically bullied you into friendship as it was...and then I made you keep the stupid cover…”

Eli bit his tongue thinking. “Look...Steve, you’re right, you can’t take back what you did. And it’s not like a certain amount of good actions makes up for past ones. But I do trust you, and you haven’t given me a reason to regret that trust yet.”

“You’re afraid of me,” Steve said, “I can see it, you still--I still make you flinch, if I’m not thinking.”

Eli’s heart melted, “Oh, Steve…”

“It’s alright,” he cut him off, “You should be. You’d be crazy not to be.”

Eli sighed, “Well. Having you bawl your eyes out in my lap is kinda helping me not be afraid.” Steve scoffed a laugh, “And I’m less scared every single day, and more--” he paused, cutting himself off. He swallowed, and dared say it aloud, “And more in love with you instead.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open, watery and wet. “You….” he muttered. Eli gave a shy smile and shrugged. “Why?”

Eli shrugged again, “I don’t know, it’s hard to explain feelings. I’ve never been totally good at feelings. But..you look out for me. You believe me and believe IN me when no one else does. You included me. And I just...I just love you.” 

Steve took his hand, squeezing it, making sure he wasn’t dreaming. “You shouldn’t…” he muttered softly.

“Why don’t you let me worry about what I should and shouldn’t do?” Eli said. “Come on, sit up.” 

Reluctantly, Steve sat, both of them resting on the headboard. “You wanna know why I trust you? Why I forgive you? Why I love you?” Steve nodded. Smiling, Eli put up his hand in the shape of a ‘c’. Smirking just slightly, Steve put up his own, completing the creepslayerz signal. “We’re the creepslayerz,” Eli said, “We’re PARTNERS, and equals, and we work best when we’re together. Your Dad….he wanted you and your mom to be BELOW him. But you don’t treat me like that, not since we’ve been together, and not for a long time before that.”

Steve sniffed again, the tears coming down his face. “I love you too,” he said softly, “I--so much, Eli I don’t--”

Eli cradled Steve’s face, “It’s ok,” he said, leaning in to kiss his lips. Steve’s tears got on his face, “It’s ok, it’s ok. You’re alright.” 

“It’s really not,” Steve said, leaning his forehead on Eli’s. 

“It’s going to be, then,” Eli said, giving his hand a squeeze. Steve squeezed back, and they went back and forth, trying to squeeze harder than the other, until Eli finally managed to pull a chuckle out of Steve. “There, told you,”

Steve chuckled again and kissed Eli on the cheek. “You’re cute.”

Eli fake ‘tsked’ as he attempted to lighten the conversation, “So that’s it, isn’t it? You only love me for my body.”

He surprised another laugh out of Steve. “Yeah...just that and everything else.”

“Mmm,” Eli hummed, “Like what?”

“You just want compliments,” Steve said. Eli nodded cheekily, “Alright, um,” Steve bit his lip, tilting his head as if to look for answers on the ceiling. “You’re smart. And kind. A little overly curious, and way too brave for your own good.” Steve broke into a smile, “I can’t believe you stood up to my Dad like that.”

“He was messin’ with my man!” Eli said, “Gotta take him down.”

“He’s more than twice your size!” Steve laughed, “You were so cute.”

“I was going for intimidating,” Eli pouted. 

“I know,” Steve said, “That’s what made it cute.” Eli grumped, so Steve kissed his cheek again to get his forgiveness. “You are so much more than I deserve.”

Eli sighed, turning his head to meet Steve’s lips. “Now don’t go putting me on a pedestal either,” He said, “Partners, remember?”

Steve nodded. “Well, I mean, I wish you’d take care of yourself better,” he said, “maybe exercised more, stopped eating junk…”

“Ok, now you’re just channeling my mother,” Eli said, grumping. 

“Plus I think you’d look nice with contacts,” Steve said, thinking.

Eli self-consciously touched his glasses, “What’s wrong with my glasses?”

“Nothing’s WRONG with them,” he said, reaching to pluck the glasses off his face, “They just hide your eyes, is all. You have really nice eyes.”

Eli squinted at him, “Thanks, now I can’t see.” 

“But you’re cute,” Steve argued, feeling oddly mushy with tears still drying on his face.

“Ha ha,” Eli said, “Gimme those back,” He reached, but Steve pulled it out of his grasp. “Hey! Dammit, Steve!” Steve chuckled holding the glasses above his head, making Eli reach for it, “Bullying! This is bullying!” 

“Hey,” Steve said, lowering the glasses again, putting them back on Eli’s face, “Don’t even joke like that.” He meant the words, but tried to keep them light.

Eli sighed, “I’m sorry,” mimicking his tone. Then he kissed Steve on the nose making him smile. 

A knock came at the door. They both turned to see Steve’s mother at the door. Steve felt a little air go out of his proverbial balloon as the days’ events caught up with him. “Hey Steve,” She said, voice soft. “May I come in?”

Steve nodded, and Eli slid off the bed, “I’m gonna, um, hit the bathroom,” He said, heading out and closing the door behind him. 

Karen watched him go, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s alright,” Steve said, “He’s still listening on the other side of the door.” There was a gasp and the sound of footsteps as Eli scurried away. 

Steve and Karen gave identical snorts. Steve realized...he’d always put himself in comparison to his father, how he looked, how he acted….he never really looked for himself in his mom. “I just wanted to check and see how you were doing,” She said, sitting next to him on the bed.

Steve took a deep breath, “Better.”

She nodded, “I always felt better after I talk to John. It’s how I knew this was more healthy than what I had.”

Steve smirked. He may not have liked his mom and coach dating, but anyone could see how they loved each other. “Mom…” he said, “I’m so sorry for putting you through all this...I can’t imagine--”

“Don’t you worry about it,” She said, brushing his hair back like when he was little, “Don’t you worry about anything. I’m just sorry I couldn’t protect you from this.”

Steve hung his head, “You tried. I was just too stubborn to listen.”

“I like to think of it as ‘strong-willed’” she said, “And it’s a lot like me. It took me a lot to finally realize I had to leave, even with everyone pointing out the obvious. It’s never as easy as it should be.”

Steve nodded absently in agreement as tears started welling up again. She pulled him into a hug, cradling his head to her chest. “It’s ok, baby. It’s ok. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a nice, ordinary family.”

Steve shook his head at that, pulling up, “No, Mom,” he said, “I’ve got...I’ve got all the family I need.”

It was Karen’s turn for tears to well up, but she was smiling, and pulled him in for an even tighter hug. 

Another knock came. “Hey, guys, sorry,” Coach Lawrence opened the door a crack. “Just wondering if you guys wanted to order pizza tonight.”

Karen nodded, wiping her eyes, “That sounds like a wonderful idea, what do you think?” She asked Steve. He nodded, not trusting his voice right now. “Eli, I know you’re there, honey.” Eli bashfully stepped out of the bathroom, “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“Uh, sure,” he said, “Let me just call my mom.” 

“Why don’t you invite her too!” Karen smiled, “I love catching up with Hannah. We’ll have a proper pizza party.” 

Eli looked to Steve. Steve shrugged. He liked Hannah too, she made amazing garlic bread. “Ok, sure.”

“Alright, then,” Karen said, getting up, “I’ll go freshen up downstairs a bit, you boys wait up here. And boys,” She paused significantly at the door, “Keep the door open.” 

“Moooom,” Steve whined. She smirked mischievously, winking as she lead Coach Lawrence downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll have another chapter here, I think, just a nice little epilogue, but while I have ideas its not...totally...planned. This is the chapter I was looking forward to. We'll see what happens.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recovers from his father's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, thinking out this chapter: How fluffy should I make this?
> 
> my brain: Maximum fluff

Present

Eli was still a little overprotective of Steve during their school day on monday, practically glued to his side any free moment they had. Steve pretended not to notice. 

He really did feel better. The pizza party had been just what he needed, surrounded by family, real family, the kind that cared for him. Eli’s mother was closer to him as family than Roger Palchuk ever was or would be, anymore. “Hey, you know what?” Steve said, “We still never went alien hunting.”

“It’s not ‘hunting’ so much,” Eli said, “It’s alien searching. I know they’re out there, I just don’t know where. Oh, hey Aja, hey Krel.”

“Hello Eli and Steve!” the foreign students greeted in perfect synchronization as they passed.

“Well, do you want to go ‘alien searching’ tonight?” Steve asked. 

“It’s a school night,” Eli protested, “Why don’t we go Friday, make a date out of it.”

“Alright, sure,” Steve said, “I’ll make a picnic, we’ll have something to eat as we go.”

“A picnic?” Eli said with a raised eyebrow, “Fan-cy, Palchuk.”

Steve chuckled. “Ok, my mom might help me make the stuff,” Eli made an ‘aha’ noise. “But maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll do something special.”

“I demand a souffle, perfectly cooked,” Eli teased. Steve ruffled his hair, making him laugh. And, Steve noted, he didn’t flinch once. 

“Hey, Eli, stop for a sec,” They had just stepped out of the school, kids wandering away as they were released for the day, some goofing off, but definitely some still staring at Steve and Eli. He felt their gazes on them, his heart beating a little faster. “I kinda wanna do something, are you ready?”

Eli frowned, “ready for what?”

Steve pulled him forward and planted a kiss on his lips, in full view of all the staring students. Eli didn’t object, but still blinked, confused, until Steve released him a second later. “What was that for?” 

Steve shrugged and blushed as he looked around. There were several more students staring now. “Just...done being embarrassed is all.”

Eli smirked and held out his hand. Steve gladly took it, letting their PDA out for the world to see. 

They made it to the gate before they recognized a familiar figure waiting just down the sidewalk. Steve’s good mood disapperated, and he felt Eli tense up beside him. 

Roger started making his way down. “Steve, lets go inside,” Eli said, “I’ll call the police, and Coach Lawrence and--”

“It’s fine,” Steve cut him off. He turned away from Roger, leading Eli over to the parking lot, “Come on.” 

“Steven,” Roger called behind, “Steven wait, I’m sorry about what happened. I was just angry, and surprised that coach was there. I am so sorry of course I want you back as my son.”

Steve kept walking, picking up his pace. Eli was practically skipping to keep stride, but didn’t demand he slow down. 

“Please Steve, just talk to me.” Roger’s voice was almost pleading, “We can fix this, we can still be a family.” 

Steve ignored him as he made it to his Vespa. He handed his spare helmet to Eli who quickly put it on, as Steve put on his own. “Steve, please. Please just look at me.”

Steve got on his Vespa, only waiting for Eli to sit behind him, arms wrapped around him, before taking off, leaving Roger far behind him. 

“So,” Eli said, chin on Steve’s shoulder, “Studying?”

Steve took a breath to calm himself. “Studying of ‘studying?’”

He felt Eli shrug. “You pick.”

Many years in the future. 

“Steve?” Eli called up through the house.

“Yeah hun?” Steve called back, going over some graphics for work in the office.

“Can you pick the kids up from soccer? I’m a little caught up with dinner.”

Steve yawned, and stretched from his chair, saving his work to go downstairs where he found Eli standing over the stove, desperately trying to keep ingredients inside the frying pan without burning them. “Sure you don’t want me to take over?” 

“Yes,” Eli snapped, hovering over the pan like a dragon protecting it’s hoard, “It’s my night to cook, so I’m gonna cook, dammit.”

Steve snorted and kissed his cheek. “Alright, call if you want me to pick anything up on the way home.”

“Your confidence in my skills is heartwarming,” Eli called after him as he headed out. Steve chuckled.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he knew instantly something was wrong. His children weren’t waiting with the other kids at the edge, waiting for their parents to come. Instead, a quick search of the field showed the pair of them sitting over on the benches with their Coach, Paulson. 

As he walked up, his daughter Abigail came rushing forward. “Daddy, Daddy!” She said, jumping up into his arms. He caught her and picked her up. “Mikey got into a fight!” 

Steve looked over to see his son Michael with what looked like a bruise under his eye, and the eyes themselves red with tears. He took a deep sigh, “Abby, why don’t you go wait in the car? You can turn the air conditioning and music on, but nothing else, ok? I’m trusting you.” He held out his pinky. 

She shook the pinky and nodded, taking his keys. Abigail took trust very seriously. She was really into pinky promises lately, believing them to be a sacred bond, a belief Steve had no intention of breaking. 

Coach Paulson came up and gave a brief rundown of what had happened. Michael on the bench looked like he was ready to burst into tears. The other kid had apparently already been picked up, with a promise he’d be grounded. Steve asked for a moment to talk to Mikey himself. “Hey buddy,” he said, kneeling down before the 10 year old, “What happened?”

Mikey shuffled uncomfortable, “Coach told you.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, “But I want to hear it from you.” 

Mikey sniffed dramatically. “Kevin was saying all kinds of mean things about Abigail, said we weren’t really brother and sister ‘cause we don’t look the same an’ don’t look like you and Papa. I told him to lay off, but he wouldn’t so I...maybe I shoved him a bit, and then he punched me!” 

Steve sighed, “Well, you’re right that what Kevin said was mean. But Coach Paulson said you threw the first punch, is that right?” 

Mikey swallowed, guilty. “I...I really was just trying to push him back.”

Steve pat his shoulders. “What he said was bad, but you’re not going to change his mind by punching him. There are a lot of people out there who can be really mean, but you have to learn how to take care of it without getting in fights, ok?” Mikey grumbled looking down. “Hey, c’mon,” Steve said, tilting his head up, “Can you think of some other things you could have done?”

Mikey sighed. “I guess I could have ignored him….or talked to Coach Paulson.” Steve nodded, “But I was just so angry!”

“You’re allowed to be angry,” Steve said, “I’m angry just thinking of it!” 

“You are?” Mikey asked. 

Steve nodded again, “You’re allowed to feel your feelings, and you’re allowed to stand up for yourself and your sister, but how you use those feelings is your choice, ok? You have to make those decisions, and accept whatever consequences come of it.” Mikey hung his head. “Consequences this time is no video games for a week.” Mikey winced, but nodded. “Alright, come on, let’s go and get some ice for that bruise.”

Mikey took his Dad’s hand and let himself be led away. Steve could hear Abigail blasting the track from her latest disney obsession from outside the car, to the point he almost missed a call. “Hey hon,” He said, answering the phone and loading Mikey into the back of the mini-van. 

“Can you pick up some pizza on the way home?” Eli asked.

Steve smirked, “Should I grab the fire department on the way as well?”

“Ha ha.” Eli said dryly, “I want mushroom and onion.”

“Alright. Oh, and Peppers?” he said, using his old nickname as his tone turned serious. He looked in the car to make sure his kids weren’t listening. “Remind me to have a call with Kevin McCallister’s parents when I get home.”

“Everything alright?” Eli asked.

Steve sighed, “It will be.” They said their goodbyes and Steve got into the car. “Who wants pizza for dinner?”

“ME!” Abigail and Michael cheered, and Steve took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So usually I'm not a fan of book series or whatever just ending when the protag is off happily married with kids or whatever, but I wanted to show Steve breaking the bad cycle his father put in motion and being a good dad, so here we are. And if some married Steli gets in there, well thats none of my business. 
> 
> He never heard from his dad again after this btw.
> 
> (through this whole thing I have like...a semi-timeline for this fic and my last steli fic, so I may make a series to include them both. Be on the lookout!)(also I literally had a dream about them last night....I can't remember what happened now, but it was interesting)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! my tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
